


It Wasn't Like Him

by rosetintmyworld



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Kid!Niall, M/M, Tw:STI, nongraphic, parents!ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten year old Niall has been acting strange and his parents want to know what's changed their little angel baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Wasn't Like Him

It wasn’t like him.

That phrase stuck with me a lot. It wasn’t like Niall to be like this, to act so angry, and violent. 

We adopted Niall when he was a couple of months old. He was a small thing, always quiet. Liam used to stand in Niall's room for hours on end, just waiting to make sure he was okay, that he was still there. He was always so protective of our little boy, from everything. He wanted him out of the media’s attention, away from anyone and anything that could potentially hurt him. 

I just wanted to make sure he would grow up like we did. I tried to get him to know that Niall needed to experience life, a little danger would be okay. That was how we grew up.

I didn’t mean this kind of danger. 

He was a sunny kid, always running along, always curious, always laughing. He was a ball of energy, and he was always a little star.

This sullen ten year old was not the same kid. 

“Niall!”I yelled as he slammed the door upstairs. I groaned and took a deep breath. He’d just gotten home from soccer practice and he’d left his dirty cleats and soccer bag at the door. 

I grabbed it and put it into the closet that was not even five steps from the door before sighing and making my way upstairs.

“Niall honey?” I whispered as i knocked on the door.

I didn’t get an answer. 

This was the way most Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturdays went. 

I took a deep breath before trying again. 

“Niall, please get dressed. Your father wants to go to dinner.” I said through the door and i heard a rustle.

“I’m not hungry.” He yelled back and I furrowed my eyebrows.

Niall was never not hungry,

“It’s not debatable. Our reservation is at six.” I said and i heard that rustle sound again.

“I said i’m not hungry.” I heard him yell and sighed. 

“You’ll be hungry when we get there. Just shower and get dressed.” I said, exasperated. These types of arguments were supposed to happen when he was a teen, not now. 

“I said no. Leave me the hell alone!” He screamed and I stepped back from the door. 

What did he just say?

“What was that?” I heard and I turned around to see Liam standing behind me, fussing with his cufflinks. 

“ _ Your _ son just cursed at me.” I hissed and he furrowed his eyebrows.

“My son? Why is he my son when he’s antagonistic. You’re the antagonistic one.” He said and I huffed.

“Just deal with him. Please.”

“Niall buddy. what’s this I hear about you cursing at your baba?” He said softly and I rolled my eyes.

“He won’t leave me alone. I said no!” He yelled.

“We don’t use those words buddy. We don’t talk to people like that” He admonished.

“Hell, shit, fuck, damn cunt !” I heard him yell and Liam grabbed the doorknob. 

“Niall open this door!” He yelled.

“No! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!” Niall yelled and Liam took a deep breath before running his hands over his hair.

“We’re not mad baby. We just want to talk to you. Please let us in.” I whispered and I felt a weight push against the door.

“I’m scared.” He whimpered and I leaned my head on the door.

“We’re not mad, Jaan.” I whispered.

“You’ll hate me.” He cried and Liam leaned into the door with me.

“We’d never hate you. Never angel baby.” Liam whispered.

“Promise?” I heard him whimper.

“Pinky promise.” I whispered and the door unlocked before we had a armful of sobbing kid.

“I’m sorry Baba!” he cried into my shoulder and i rubbed his shoulders.

“What’s wrong, angel baby, this isn’t you.”Liam said softly and Niall shook his head.

“I can’t say, something bad will happen.” He whimpered and I pulled away.

“Nothing bad will happen. We’ll make it okay. I promise.” I said softly and he shook his head.

“He said that if I told, something bad will happen you you guys. I don’t want anything to happen to you.” He sobbed and i could feel Liam tense next to me.

Those words meant something. Something no parent ever wanted to hear.

“Who told you that? I swear, nobody will ever hurt you again, and they won’t hurt us. I won’t let them.” Liam said to him, his voice grave. 

“Coach Mike. I told you I didn’t want to play anymore, but you wouldn’t let me quit.” He said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“I’m so sorry.” I said, hugging him again. 

“Will you tell us, what happened?”Liam asked and i stood up.

“I’m going to put on some hot chocolate, and we’re going to talk alright?” I said and Liam gathered Niall in his arms before heading downstairs. I wiped my eyes before heading down to the kitchen.

Someone hurt our baby.

We had to fix this. 


	2. He Made Me Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Niall's POV, how it all started.

He Made Me Like This

My first day of Soccer was weird. My dads wanted me to play a sport, but my Baba didn’t want it to be boxing, even though that’s what papa did. Baba insisted I play with other kids so that I wouldn’t turn into some celebrity kid who was out of touch or something. I was excited to play, I got to get out of the house, and I’d get to play with my cousin Cara. She was my uncle Louis and Harry’s kid. We in a public league, open to anyone. 

I was shorter than the other kids, with softer limbs, I was still sporting baby fat, which everyone else seemed to have lost. Everyone was faster than me, and Cara kicked way harder than me. 

I was average and therefore I warranted special treatment. 

Coach Mike cornered my parents, told them i needed special training. He said that i had a lot of potential, but I was lagging behind the other kids, He said I was too considerate, and needed to be more aggressive to get to the ball. My baba didn’t agree.

My papa did.

So I had extra practices.

I didn’t like the way the coach always looked at me, it was like I was constantly in trouble. 

Then it happened. 

 

“Come on Niall, hop up here.” He said, after practice. We had headed back into the changing room, and coach had told my dad he’d bring me home. 

I hopped on the table and he checked my knee where I’d fell and skinned it.

He began to rub his hands up and down until her got to my thighs. 

“What are you doing?” I asked softly, my voice shaking. 

“Just giving you a massage. We worked hard today.” He said and I held my breath as his hands ghosted higher. He stopped and I let out the breath. He pulled away and I went to get off the table.

“Roll over.” He said and I furrowed my eyes at him.

“Why?” I asked and he smiled at me.

“Because, I have to get your calves.” He said I rolled over feeling weird about the whole thing. 

“We don’t want you to be too sore.” He whispered as his fingers dug into my calves. They traveled higher and my breath hitched

“My baba said I shouldn’t let anyone touch me there.” I said, trying to roll over quickly.

“Niall honey, I’m not going to hurt you. You know that. This is like when you go to the doctor and he makes you take your clothes off. You take your clothes off for him right?” He said and I nodded, my face hidden in the vinyl.

“I’m just going to help you like the doctor would.” He said and I nodded. 

He began to pull down my shorts and I made a noise.

“Just like the Doctor.” He whispered and I closed my eyes, focusing on the colors behind my lids as his fingers prodded at me and his heavy breaths resounded in my ears.

I felt something wet and sticky splash on my back and he groaned.

I finally opened my eyes, the vinyl table had my tears and snot sticking to it. 

He pulled down my jersey and turned me back over before kissing me on the top of my head. 

“This will be our little secret, alright bud?” He said and I nodded, my bum feeling sore.

It went on like that for a while, him rubbing me after practice, before he began to give me ‘special kisses’ and I had to give him special kisses. He would sometimes get mean when I cried, and told me that he’d hurt my parents if i told someone. 

The night after the first time, I threw my cleats in the garbage and told my papa that I didn’t want to play soccer anymore.

He told me that i couldn’t quit just because it was hard. I was on a team and I had to learn to be a team player. 

I tried to explain that the coach made me do things I didn’t like.

My papa just told me I had to listen to him, because he knew what he was doing and he was only trying to make me better.

So I kept going, and he kept touching me, putting things in my bum that i knew didn't belong. 

 

“Alright Niall, I need you to lay on the table.” the doctor said and I shook my head.

“I don’t want to.” I said and I felt a hand that was supposed to be comforting on my shoulder.

“He’s just gonna make sure you’re okay.” My papa whispered and i shook my head.

“No! he’s going to hurt me. Mike said he was just like the doctor, I don’t wa-” I felt like i was choking as my breathing picked up and I felt like i had a brick on my lungs.

“Shh… it’s okay.” My papa whispered, his trembling hands smoothing down my hair. the door slammed behind me, and I knew my baba had left the room.

Those pokey hands came back and i clamped my eyes shut as Papa whispered to me until he was done.

Papa came back with his hair sticking up and his eyes red like he’d been crying. I’d made them sad because I let Coach Mike touch me.

I never wanted to make them sad.

“Come here angel baby.” Papa whispered, scooping me in his arms and i shook my head. I didn’t feel like angel baby anymore. 

He sat down on the doctor’s table with me and Baba scooted in next to him until my feet were in his lap, it felt like it had when I first told him.

"I'm sorry I let him touch me." I whispered and my Baba shushed me.

"You did nothing wrong. He did, alright. This wasn't your fault. You didn't let him do this to you." He said, his voice cracking, he started to cry again.

“We’re so sorry. Do you forgive us?” Papa asked and I nodded. He hugged me close, his nose pressed to my hair. My arms wrapped around Baba’s neck and he leaned his head against Papa’s shoulder. 

I didn’t know what was next, but maybe they could make it okay.


	3. He Should Have Been Protected From This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's POV. They get help for Niall and Mike gets sentenced

He Should Have Been Protected From This

I rubbed my hands across my face as I looked down at Niall, he was sleeping peacefully in my lap. His doctor was telling us about everything that’d been done to him, that had left scars. But i knew, some times things like this didn’t leave physical scars, he could have done horrible things to Niall that we could only guess at. All we had was what they could prove.

He was saying things like “Scarring consistent with penetration” and “SAP present in his throat”

“excuse me, what’s Sap?” I asked and the doctor looked down at me.

“Seminal Acid Phosphatase. It’s an enzyme produced by the prostate gland, it’s found in semen.” He explained and I clenched my teeth.

“That’s… not all Mr. and Mr. Payne-Malik.” He prefaced before taking a deep breath.

“Your son has contracted an STI from his abuser, chlamydia. It’s curable and the dose is a once only oral dose with little side effects, he will still have it for the next seven days and he’ll need another check-up in about two weeks.” He said and I felt my stomach roll as I held gripped Zayn's hand harder.

I couldn’t believe someone hurt our baby boy, and then gave him something.

I wanted to find Mike and kill him.

“I obviously have to report the abuse to the police, as he is a minor, but I will be as discreet as I can about it.” He said and I nodded.

We’d obviously have to press charges, but I wanted my own justice, i wanted to hurt Mike, hurt him worse than he’d ever imagined. 

How could he hurt my son. My fucking son.

“Wake him up, and i’ll get the dose ready. Then you guys can go home.” He said and I nodded as he left the room.

“Wake up Jaan.” I whispered, swiping my hands across his face and he started quickly.

“What’s going on?” He whispered and i sighed.

“The doctor went to go get you some medicine, then we can go home. No needles.” I whispered when his face lit up with terror.

The doctor came back in and gave Niall a glass of water and he gulped it down.

“That’s it.” The doctor said before clapping me on the back.

“Make sure he gets some rest, and take him to see someone. He's going to need someone to talk to about this. It'll help I promise.” The doctor said and I nodded before hugging Niall close to my chest. I'd make arrangements for a child psychologist tomorrow morning. For now, I just wanted Niall to get some rest.

 

The story broke before I could tell Harry and Louis.

I had no idea how it happened, but someone at the hospital had to have talked to the press because was awoken to the sound of a glass breaking. I ran down the stairs to see Zayn hold his hand over his mouth as some celebrity news station showed pictures of Zayn and I as they talked about our son being rushed to the hospital after allegations of sexual abuse.

Where was the justice, where were the laws that stopped these things from happening.

Of course as I instructed Zayn to turn the TV off and Niall stomped upstairs, our phones began to ring.

I picked up to hear Harry on the phone sobbing.

“Liam, tell me it’s not true. Tell me someone made this sickness up.” He sobbed and i took a deep breath.

“It wasn’t us. It was Mike.” I whispered, my voice cracking and I heard a crash from his end.

“Louis, where are you going?” He yelled and I shook my head.

“There’s no use. He was picked up last night while we were at the hospital.” I said with a shake of my head.

I wanted to be the one to crack his skull. 

But I couldn’t. I had to let the legal system deal with it, as much as I despised the idea. 

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered and I nodded.

“I know, just talk to Cara. Make sure she wasn’t… you know.”I said softly. I couldn’t say it. 

He hung up and my phone rung again.

“Hello?” I asked and I heard my publicist on the other end.

“Marty, what the hell?” I breathed and he sighed.

“The news had to break sometime kiddo.” He said and I furrowed my eyebrows.

“No, it didn’t. My son should have been protected. This shouldn’t be all over tabloids. All over the goddamned T.V.” I hissed and he took a deep breath, measuring his words obviously.

“No laws were broken on my behalf. His name was never stated to the media, and the extent of the abuse wasn’t released. Think of this as a teachable moment Liam. Your kid has went through something that’s admittedly terrible, but he’s going to help so many kids. Liam, people are going to eat this up.” He explained and I wanted to throw up and punch something all at once.

“My son is not a PR stunt or a teachable moment Marty. He’s a kid and he’s been hurt and you want to exploit that? Don’t you know what people are going to say about me, about our family. They’re going to think we’re exploiting our son. Who makes gain on a child’s agony?” I berated him and he sighed.

“There’s nothing to be done now Liam. Just think of it this way, this will definitely help you get a guilty verdict when this goes to trial.” He said and I hung up quickly.

Just another thing for Niall to worry about.    
Another way this man is going to fuck him over. 

I didn’t want him to get a plea deal, but I knew what him saying not guilty meant. It meant that Niall was going to have to be put on trial, face this sicko and have to tell everyone over and over again what  _ that man _ did to him. I wanted justice for Niall, for that man to get locked up forever. But I was being selfish, because for that to happen, a trial would have to happen.

Mike plead guilty anyway to multiple accounts of sexual abuse of a minor and got life in prison. He could apply for parole in 25 years. 

He could one day get out and that made me want to die.

But I would be waiting on him if he got out, and I’d show him what he’d get if he tried to hurt my son again. 

I would never let someone hurt him again.


End file.
